


The Throne You Sit On

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Metahumans, Post-Justice League (2017), Some Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Bruce sends Clark to potentially recruit a new metahuman for the Justice League. However, Clark ends up taking a different path with her and feels like himself for the first time since his break-up with Lois.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Throne You Sit On

Amanda Waller stood in the entrance of Wayne Manor with a thick file in her hand and a dissatisfied look on her face. She had made a deal with Bruce Wayne about providing information about new meta-humans in exchange for support for her program and protection should things go wrong, again. However, that often meant he got first pick when someone popped up on the radar.

Bruce walked up to her in a nice suit and gave her a polite smile; she did not reciprocate.

“Mr. Wayne, nice of you to join me,” she said flatly.

“I wasn’t expecting you; I was working on something new. What do you have for me?” he asked. She handed him the file labeled CONFIDENTIAL.

“Hugo Strange went missing a week ago, his body turned up this morning at the docks. We got a tip about a woman looking for him just before he went missing, so we looked into it. She’s a meta-human that’s been under the radar since she was 12 after blowing up her entire suburb. When she was 15, Strange captured her and tried to conduct experiments on her but she blew up his facility within the week. She’s been under the radar for a while, never staying in one place for longer than a month.” Bruce flipped through the file as she spoke. “We’re unclear about what her abilities specifically are or the extent of her power,” she crossed her arms, “Strange’s autopsy showed no obvious physical injuries. They believed it was some sort of energy beam, similar to the energy that destroyed her suburb and his lab when she escaped. I strongly suggest sending someone with enhanced abilities.”

“You want me to send Clark,” he shut the file.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” he sighed, “He’s not the best at handling sensitive situations with his words, and she sounds volatile.” Normally Bruce or Diana would go speak with the new meta-humans, with the exception of Clark going to see Shazam in Philadelphia.

“So I’ve heard. Look, we don’t know the extent of her power and we need someone who won’t be harmed should the situation go south. Diana is strong, but not indestructible. You can chat about how he should handle it on your own time, but he’s the best option. She’s currently staying in London. Handle it.” She turned and walked out. Bruce sighed and messaged Clark to meet him tonight to discuss the situation. He was already plotting out the best way to go about the situation; perhaps Alfred would have some insight as well.

* * *

Clark stood in front of Bruce’s massive computer system in the Batcave looking at the new meta-human. Bruce had finished explaining the situation and why Clark was the best person to handle it. From what he could see from her file though, he disagreed. His arms were crossed and his brows were furrowed.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. You said it yourself, I’m not good at handling sensitive situations. How do I approach her? Or bring it up casually?” he said flustered. “Or why not send Diana? She can take a hit just as well as I can.” Bruce turned around in his chair and spoke calmly.

“Diana is currently occupied and we both know you can take a hit better than all of us combined. You just talk to her Clark, like a person. See if she’d be a good inclusion, then bring it up when it feels appropriate. If you think she wouldn’t be a good team member you don’t have to bring it up at all. Trust your gut, it’ll be fine. My jet’s ready whenever you are,” he said as he turned back around. Clark ran a hand through his hair, looked at the photo of her again, and sighed.

“Let me take care of some stuff at work tomorrow morning and then I can go,” he uncrossed his arms.

“I really don’t understand why you still work there. Especially after what happened.” He began inputting the travel info into his computer.

“It keeps my grounded and helps me keep an eye on everything happening in the world,” he paused, “I’m not going to quit because we work together. And don’t go on about how you can just tell me what’s happening in the world. I enjoy writing about it and keeping watch firsthand. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Just the jet. I’m staying here to keep an eye on Harley Quinn. She’s been getting herself into trouble lately,” he sighed.

“She’s finally free of an abusive relationship. She deserves to be happy, as long as she doesn’t blow anything else up,” Clark said with a smirk. Bruce hummed in agreement and waved Clark off so he could get back to work.

* * *

They timed it out so that Clark arrived in London in the morning and spent the day walking around the city, enjoying being a tourist for a bit. Bruce had sent him with the file to look through. Better to be prepared, Bruce said, but Clark could look at it before heading out for the night. If he forced the conversation with the information he knew about her she might become suspicious. He was going to try and approach her in a nightclub that she frequented because, as Bruce said, he was attractive enough that he could casually talk to her inconspicuously. 

He decided to wear a fairly fitted t-shirt and some dark jeans, no glasses. He waited in line for about 20 minutes before being let into the large, but crowded, night club. The dance floor was two steps down from the entrance, the bar, and the nicer, somewhat secluded seating areas. The ceiling was fairly high and different colored lights flashed along to the beat of the music. The DJ was opposite the bar, raised up enough so people couldn’t climb up there without an invitation.

He looked around for her as he made his way to the middle of the long bar. Despite it being crowded, he was able to spot her fairly easily. She was dancing on one of the raised platforms with a small group of girls and spun around just in time to make eye contact with him. Her hair was silver, not black like in the photo, but her roots were showing. She looked him up and down, clearly pleased with his existence. With a strange burst of confidence, he gave her a sexy smirk, winked, and turned to the bar to order a drink. A few seconds later she wedged herself next to him at the crowded bar and tapped his shoulder.

“You must have some balls doing that and turning away instead of coming to dance with me,” she said. He moved to face her and shrugged.

“I could make a dirty joke but how about I buy you a drink instead?” he said casually.

“You’re smooth, and American,” she paused to wave the bartender over and order, “Tell you what, you can buy me that drink, then you can dance with me and we’ll go from there,” she winked.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” he said as he looked, really looked, at her outfit. She had black booty shorts on, heels with ties that went up past her ankles, and a top that he classified as a shirt/bra crop top. Their drinks were placed in front of them and he grabbed his, drinking it quickly. She chuckled.

“All you gotta do is put your hands on me and move against me. It’s easy I promise,” she smirked and downed her drink as well. “Come on,” she pulled him to the dance floor. It was loud and crowded, so he ended up with his front pressed against her back and his hands on her hips. She leaned her head back against him and placed her hands over his. They moved along to the music without much rhythm, just like everyone else. He relaxed quickly and completely forgot about why he was there.

About three songs in, he spun her around and pulled her into a rather passionate kiss for a club, and for him. He pulled back a bit but never let her go.

“Sorry,” he said. She shook her head.

“Nope you’re good don’t apologize,” she bit her lip, “Do you want to leave?” She kissed along his jawline as he processed what she was asking.

“I’m going to be honest, that is not at all why I came here tonight, but yes I would like to leave,” he paused, “My name is Clark, by the way.”

“Cara. My place or yours?”

“I’ll cook breakfast if we go to mine.”

“Deal.” They hurried out of the club and back to his place, which was technically Bruce’s.

* * *

Cara woke up wrapped up in strong arms and a big fuzzy blanket. They had stayed up late talking after their sexual escapades and she found herself oddly fond of him. He seemed like a genuinely good person who wanted to get to know her. She didn’t share much, but they did still have a nice talk before falling asleep around 3am.

His place was a fancy flat that wasn’t too far from the bar, and she was genuinely surprised to see that it was nicer than hers. She sighed contentedly and did her best to slip out of the bed without waking Clark. She went to the bathroom quickly, wanting to get back to the bed and fall back asleep. Staying overnight wasn’t something she did normally, but he was far too gorgeous and nice for her to leave. Plus, she was promised breakfast.

As she exited the bathroom, she noticed a file on the dresser that she hadn’t seen the night before. She was curious to know why he had a CONFIDENTIAL file on his dresser and walked over to it. She opened it and gasped as she saw her photo and information inside. She glanced back at him to make sure he was still asleep before flipping through the file to see what information he had on her. She was genuinely shocked to see it had everything since her birth. She could immediately feel her power surging through her and tried to breathe deeply to control it. Clark shuffled in bed and she spun around, throwing the file at his face. The papers flew everywhere and her photo landed in front of him.

“What the hell is that!?” she pointed at the mess of papers. He sat up quickly and looked somewhat disheveled and ashamed.

“I can explain.”

“The hell you can! Who do you work for and what the fuck do you want with me?” she bawled her fists and her energy began to show around them in a silver/gold glow. Clark reached his hand out, as if to calm her down or tell her to pause, and climbed out of the bed.

“I’m sorry. I came here to see if you would be a good recruit for the team but last night after I saw you...I didn’t plan this. I forgot all about why I was here last night and wanted to be with you. I was just meant to speak with you. I never meant to hurt you,” he lowered his hand and looked ashamed. “Bruce Wayne sent me. He felt that if the situation went poorly I was the least likely to be physically hurt.” She glared at him but absorbed the energy around her fists as he spoke. Everything he said was starting to make sense.

“Bruce Wayne? Billionaire Bruce Wayne who runs around at night in a fucking Batsuit, sent you,” she pointed at him, “because I probably couldn’t hurt you?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’m not human,” he said. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain and her eyes went wide.

“Oh my god you’re Superman. I fucked Superman.” She lowered her hand and looked him up and down, processing everything. They were both fully naked which made the entire situation feel much more exposing.

“Yes, I’m Superman. Even though we don’t know what you can do fully, he figured I would be ok in case something bad happened,” he paused at the acknowledgement that something bad was happening now, “How did you know about Bruce?”

“I have a brain, everyone else is just stupid,” she rolled her eyes, “Like seriously, how do more people not know? Especially the people of Gotham!” she sighed, “Wait team, like the Justice League? Like Wonder Woman, Aquaman, you, etcetera?” He nodded and she shook her head. “Oh no, no, no, no thank you I am good. I don’t play well with others, I’m volatile, and quite frankly a lot of people in this world don’t deserve saving anyway so hard pass,” she got lost in thought for a moment, “How indestructible are you, exactly?” she raised an eyebrow. He eyed her curiously before answering.

“If we’re excluding the fact that I have died, I’d say pretty indestructible. Why?” Without responding, she raised her fist and blasted a ball of energy right at his chest. He felt tingly but didn’t really react and chuckled lightly at the sensation. To a normal person, that blast would have thrown them through the wall and broken some ribs at the very least.

“I earned that after finding a fucking file of myself on your dresser. Or is this even your place? Nevermind, it’s definitely Bruce Wayne’s,” she rolled her eyes again, “I’m keeping that file, by the way, so I can burn it. I don’t care if you have it on a computer, I’m getting rid of it,” she looked at the papers scattered on the bed and floor.

“I’m sorry, I really am. My intention was never to hurt you or use you,” he said again, “I genuinely enjoyed last night and forgot all about why I was looking for you in the first place. You’re more than welcome to destroy the file, I shouldn’t know what I know about you in the first place,” he said softly. She sighed and relaxed a small bit.

“I know you never meant to be an asshole, your energy doesn’t lie.” He gave her an odd look. “I can see people’s energy. Yours is different, naturally, but it still changes with your emotions so I know you’re being honest with me when you apologize. You’re not a bad person I just, I don’t want to talk about the Justice League, or anything about my past. I’m not interested in being obligated to protect humanity and I haven’t had an incident in years, so there’s no reason for me to even be on your radar,” she crossed her arms and shrugged. Then she remembered something. “Someone snitched about me killing Hugo Strange, didn’t they?”

“Yes.”

“Fucking Gotham people can’t keep a secret,” she muttered.

“A private sector of the government went to Bruce to send me to assess the situation. I won’t discuss it anymore though, you’ve said no and that’s that,” he paused to see if she would respond, but continued when she didn’t, “I shouldn’t have gone about it like I did in the first place. You can leave if you want. I’m not going to push you, and I can convince them to leave you alone, at least for a while.” He sat back on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover himself to not make her more uncomfortable. She sighed and looked around the room.

“You technically owe me breakfast so…” she glanced at him with a small smile. He smiled and perked up.

“I absolutely do. Do you want something comfortable to wear? I have some sweats you can borrow. Or keep honestly if you like oversized clothing,” he chuckled.

“Breakfast and clothing, you sure know how to make a woman happy,” she smirked and grabbed her underwear to slip on. He got up and went over to the dresser to pull out some sweatpants and a shirt for her, and a pair of sweatpants for himself. She only put on the shirt though and he didn’t put on underwear.

She followed him to the kitchen and watched him cook mostly silently, both still unsure about the situation. She mainly wanted to observe him and watch how his energy changed to get a better understanding of him.

He set a plate in front of her with food on it and spoke.

“Why didn’t you leave?” he asked as he sat next to her with his food.

“Only a fool would turn down free food,” she laughed lightly, “but honestly, if it had been anyone else, I probably would have left. From the start you seemed good, which is why I stayed overnight in the first place. I’m not thrilled about why we met, but I don’t think Superman necessarily sleeps around so I must be pretty special if I got him to take me home,” she winked.

“I’ve never done that before actually. I only ever had a serious relationship that ended about 6 months ago,” he said, not making eye contact. She ate some food and glanced at him quickly.

“So, what was your original plan then?”

“Just try and talk to you honestly. Bruce wanted me to see if you’d be a good fit in the first place, then try and move the conversation that way,” he shrugged.

“And you thought doing that at a crowded bar while I was half naked was a good place to have that chat?” she laughed lightly. He chuckled as well.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds like a horrible plan!” he laughed some more, “But I got distracted and decided to just let things happen as they happened. I forgot about the file, and everything else. I feel as if I haven’t been able to really enjoy myself lately. Last night was the first time I felt like myself again,” he shrugged.

“Breakups will do that to you. I’ve never been in anything too serious, but even then, there’s a weird adjustment period afterwards where you basically have to find yourself again. And for the record, when a guy who looks as good as you wants to take a girl home, she goes!” she nudged him lightly. “I can’t go around telling people I fucked Superman, can I?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t, given that I still have a normal job and a secret identity.” She raised an eyebrow to that. “I work at a newspaper back in Metropolis. My name is Clark Kent, but to the world I’m Superman.”

“How do you not get recognized?”

“You didn’t recognize me,” he smirked.

“Ok fair.” She finished her food and sat back. “But to be fair, that was at a bar after some drinks. I bet you anything I would have recognized you casually!” she exclaimed.

“Not with my glasses on!”

“Dear god is your disguise just you in glasses?” she laughed.

“I’m not going to answer.” He cleared their plates and sat back down next to her. “I’m not really sure where to go from here. Is it weird if I ask you to do something later?”

“Nothing about this situation is normal. I should have left last night, but I didn’t. I should have left when I found the file, but I didn’t. And I probably should have left when you offered for me to leave, but here I still am. So no, it’s not weird if you ask me to do something later. But if we’re doing something, we’re going on a real date. We’re not going to discuss superhero business or anything like that, ok?” she said seriously. He nodded.

“Of course. I’m not going to discuss anything you want don’t to discuss,” he smiled, “You should probably lead the conversation just in case.”

“Mmm fair.” She stood and stretched. He tried to not eye her but failed and bit his lip subconsciously. She chuckled and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I feel like you’re distracted.” He slid his hands up her thighs and hummed.

“Can you blame me?”

“Not at all. Pretty sure I feel something else too,” she winked. “How about I get properly wrecked by Superman, and then I destroy you in bowling?”

“Deal,” he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed.

* * *

They stopped by her place so she could change into day-time appropriate clothing before heading to a bowling alley. Bruce tried texting Clark several times but he was actively ignoring his phone.

They bowled a few rounds and ordered some food before Clark got an odd call. He sighed, sat, and looked at his phone concerned.

“That’s not the face you’ve been making when Bruce texts. Everything ok?” she sat next to him. He had told her about Bruce messaging, so she was able to quickly recognize when Clark received a message from him.

“It’s Lois,” he said as he pulled her into his lap.

“That tells me nothing,” she wrapped an arm around his neck.

“My ex,” he said right before he answered. Cara decided to fuck around on her phone until they got off. It sounded work related but she didn’t want to eavesdrop too much. He hung up and sighed. “Sorry, she’s working on a story and needed something from my office. Recently it feels like she’s been trying to find more ways to talk to me again.”

“Do you have something you need to talk about? Maybe she’s trying to finish a conversation or get closure. What happened, exactly? Perhaps I can be of assistance.” He placed a hand on her knee and hummed.

“We were engaged when I died. When I was brought back by the Justice League it was a lot for her. She was elated but also still in an odd mourning process. After we defeated Steppenwolf she wanted me to retire, so we could start fresh. She had this idea of our new lives where we never had to worry about what was happening in the world and we could just be happy. But I couldn’t retire...I told her as long as I was able to stand up from humanity that I would do what was right.”

“That seems like you. I take it she didn’t like this answer?” She began to run her fingers through his hair lightly, forgetting where they were. He sighed.

“She didn’t think it was fair to her after everything she had been through. We argued and decided to take a break. That break quickly became permanent when we realized neither of us were changing our minds. I moved out, focused more on my work after Bruce spun a story about where I had been, and up until recently we have barely spoken. I don’t know what changed but it seems as though she wants to talk again.”

“She might be ready to revisit the conversation and possibly the relationship. Some people don’t move on but focus on trying to get everything back to what it was before,” she said with slight concern.

“She told me she wouldn’t speak to me until I stepped down from the throne I sit on,” he said oddly, as if the phrase confused him. “Do you know what that means?”

“Do you not?” she raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and she composed her thoughts. “You are practically worshipped as a god by some people, and by others you’re held up in the highest regard. Humanity built a throne for you because you protected them, and as long as you protect them, you’ll sit on that throne. For many, you’ll still be on that throne even after you’re gone. She doesn’t want the hero on the throne, she wants the man on the ground,” she paused, “which you’ll never be, based on what you’ve said.”

“I can’t stop being who I am.”

“No person has a right to ask another to be something they’re not. If someone is not ok with who one chooses to be, they need to find another path. Sometimes it sucks, but we have to accept that things don’t always work out how we want them to,” her tone changed slightly. “Anyway,” she leapt up and put a big smile on her face, “I believe I was kicking your butt at bowling?” He raised an eyebrow but decided to not push her about whatever feelings she had elected to ignore.

“I’m not losing that badly!” He stood and they continued their bowling game.

* * *

Later that day they ended up at her place, sitting on the couch under a large blanket watching the American version of The Office. He had never seen it so she insisted they watch a few episodes to see if he’d enjoy it. She was curled up against him with his arms wrapped around her. It felt natural, being with her like this, he felt like he could finally relax after everything that happened.

Something was loudly buzzing in his pocket. The room was dark and the TV had shut off an hour ago after inactivity. Cara was sleeping soundly on top of him, unaware of the phone buzzing. Carefully, Clark slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see who it was, and what time it was. It was 1am and Bruce was calling. He had called 3 times already, apparently. Clark sighed and answered it, barely speaking above a whisper.

“Hello?”

“Is there a particular reason you’re not answering the phone and aren’t at my place there?” Clark sighed and glanced down to make sure Cara was still asleep.

“I’m at her place right now, we fell asleep. Surely you could have figured that out on your own,” he said with a slight amount of sass.

“I prefer for you to check in with me. Am I to assume it’s going well?”

"Oh it’s going great. She’s not going to join us, but we’re doing great,” he smirked. She stirred lightly. “I have to go, I’ll check in with you sometime in the morning,” he hung up before Bruce could protest. She yawned and opened one eye to see him.

“What time is it…?” she asked.

“Not time to wake up. Bed?”

“Upstairs…” He nodded and lifted her gently while he stood, carrying her up to bed and snuggling together. She fell back asleep quickly, but he stayed awake for a while holding her and thinking about the future. He knew he didn’t want to get back together with Lois, but part of him didn’t want to go back at all. His hope was that the week would go well enough that she would at least consider coming to visit him.

* * *

The week passed by in the blink of an eye, and neither were ready to say goodbye. Cara, however, was more stubborn about hiding her feelings whereas Clark wore his heart on his sleeve. She sat on his bed while he packed his bags, making casual conversation.

“Are you looking forward to returning to work? I know how much you like working there,” she said with a soft smile.

“Somewhat, I did enjoy my time here. Maybe I’ll write an article about traveling to London, or just getting out in the world more often. I do have some concerns about Lois wanting to talk about our relationship.” He continued packing but kept an eye on her reactions.

“Maybe it’ll be good to get it over with, that way working together won’t be as difficult,” she shrugged.

“Maybe, but I have other things I’ve got on my mind,” he paused to see if she’d take the hint but continued when she didn’t, “Come back with me. I’ll set boundaries with Bruce so he won’t bother you about anything. I can keep my superhero life separate from my personal life, and I won’t ask questions if you disappear to take care of some things from time to time.” He stopped packing and sat next to her. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, trying to collect her thoughts. He held his hand out and she lightly placed hers in his.

“I never stay somewhere longer than a month at a time. And you can’t keep your superhero life separate, that’s not a healthy relationship. I just think that it would be for the best if we went our separate ways...our lives are too different and I’m not,” she took a deep breath, “I’m not ready to stop moving.” She wouldn’t make eye contact with him. She had shut everyone out for years, and now she had to shut out the one person she let in. “But I’m sure our paths will cross again at some point, given we’re on opposite ends of the spectrum.”

“You’re not a villain, if that’s what you’re getting at,” he sighed and kissed the back of her hand. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He stood and tossed the rest of his things in his bag silently. She stood and followed him out once he was done, walking him down to his car.

“Stay safe Superman,” she kissed his cheek and turned to go. He wanted to stop her, to reach out and convince her to come with him, but he knew he couldn’t. Reluctantly, he got in the car and drove to the airport to meet the jet.

* * *

Clark had been back for a day and a half and was being bombarded with questions and concerns. It seemed that a lot of his coworkers wanted his opinion on their stories and he was too nice to tell them to leave. Even the closed door of his office wasn’t enough to deter them.

Currently, one of the newer reporters was standing in his office stressed over what should have been a straight-forward story. Clark was waiting for Toby to stop rambling so he could offer bland advice when his door opened and shut quickly. Both of them looked at the woman standing there with a bag of takeout in her left hand. Clark was relieved to see it was Cara, though she was in very different clothing compared to London. She had a sexy, runway-looking business vibe going on with her hair in a high, but tastefully messy, bun.

“Hi,” she glanced at Clark then Toby, “Who’re you?” she asked coldly. Clark smirked lightly as Cara’s stare caused Toby’s soul to leave his body.

“I’m uh-”

“Get out,” she cut him off. He nodded and quickly slipped past her and out of his office. She set the food on his desk, pulled out the chair, and sat, crossing her legs and huffing. Clark just looked at her amused, knowing she was going to provide an explanation on her own.

“Food smells delicious.”

“It’s Chinese. I got you Orange Chicken and white rice,” she paused, “Look, I’m just here out of curiosity. I’ve never been to this city and thought it’d be a good opportunity to try out my business bitch vision,” she gestured to her outfit.

“It looks good.”

“Thank you I’m aware. I’m not here because of you.”

“Of course not,” he said with a smirk. He began opening up his container of food, “If you were here for me you wouldn’t be in my office, with lunch, in a sexy outfit.”

“Obviously.”

“Naturally.”

“So we’re on the same page.”

“Clearly,” he chuckled lightly and she bit back a smile. “So, are you staying at my place during this completely unrelated visit?” he asked. She let herself smile and grabbed her food.

“I can, but I did get a place here. We can break your bed or we can break mine, I’m open to either, or both,” she said with a devious smirk on her face. He blushed a bit and she began eating. “If I’m being honest, I’d love to break this desk as well.”

“You’re delightfully tempting, and distracting,” he sighed.

“You seem stressed. Work been a struggle?”

“We have several new journalists who don’t seem as confident as they did in their interviews and apparently I have been deemed the one who has to help them. Normally I’d be more than happy to help, but I have a weeks’ worth of work to catch up on, an ex who wants to have dinner and a serious talk, and Bruce won’t drop the topic of you,” he sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, “Maybe we should break my desk.” She chuckled and leaned back in her chair, setting her feet on the desk.

"How about instead of that, we eat, you give me your apartment key, and I’ll have a lovely bath ready for you when you get off of work? Candles and everything.”

“That sounds more romantic than sexual if I’m being honest,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Ya well, I do have something I’d like to talk about and I’m far more relaxed when in a bath so we’re going to talk in the bath,” she said casually. He was about to respond when there was a light knock on the door followed by Lois popping her head in.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company,” she glanced at Cara who refused to take her feet off the desk, “Do you have a moment?”

“I’m technically on lunch but I can spare a moment. Is this about Toby? He’s really overthinking the story, I tried talking him down but he’s beyond stressed,” he said. Cara continued eating silently and Lois entered the room all the way, closing the door behind her.

“It’s not about Toby. Could we speak privately please?” she glanced at Cara again. Clark sighed but nodded.

“Alright,” he looked to Cara, “There’s a break room just down that way if you want to eat in there. I can come get you when we’re done.”

“Nah I’ll just eat and drive. Do you have one of Bruce’s credit cards or a card connected to his money? I wanna spend his money,” she said with a smirk.

“Because that’s what I need to deal with.” He pulled out his wallet and handed her a card. “No more than 5,000 please.”

“Around 5,000 got it,” she chuckled and closed up her food. “Ah, and the other thing?”

“Oh right,” he glanced at Lois as he pulled out his keys and handed her the spare to his apartment. “Between 5:30-6 depending on traffic.” She half-ass soluted and grabbed her things, leaving without a word.

* * *

Cara sat in the tub swishing some rose petals around with her foot when she heard the door open There was some light shuffling, then Clark entered the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

“Can I come home to this everyday?” He slipped off his shoes and socks.

“Only if you ask nicely,” she chuckled. She watched him remove the rest of his clothing and enter the tub, sitting across from her. It was a decent size tub, but he was still a rather large individual. “So, what’d she want to talk about?” He sighed.

“She wasn’t a fan of me avoiding having a serious discussion with her, so she somewhat forced it at that moment. She wanted to know where I stood in regards to her and I explained that we were coworkers and could possibly be friends,” he shrugged.

“I take it that’s not what she wanted to hear.”

“No not really,” he chuckled lightly, “She said she was hoping that I had taken this time to rethink everything and give us another chance. I apologized but said I was moving forward with my life, she asked if it was with you,” he paused, “I explained that I meant I was moving forward in general and you’re still an unknown factor,” he shrugged.

"That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh?”

“I was wrong to not come back with you, I realized that as soon as you were gone, but I’m too stubborn to admit things,” she paused, “I don’t expect you to keep your superhero life separate, quite frankly I think it’d be fun to hear about your adventures. And I know Bruce will bug you, but I can talk to him if it helps. I want to stay here, with you, and possibly, maybe, someday I will consider the potential of being a superhero,” she fake gagged. He laughed and pulled her into his lap.

“We could have matching suits.”

“Suddenly I’ve changed my mind,” she joked.

“Can’t back out now,” he winked and kissed her softly.

“Guess you’re stuck with me then,” she kissed him back.

“Mmm, somehow I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 1/2/2021


End file.
